1. Field of the Invention
A monitoring device for monitoring the operation of a hand-held pliers-type crimping tool, including a pair of pivotally connected handles for displacing a pair of crimping dies between open and closed crimping positions, a support seat connected with one of the handles for supporting at least one plug terminal between the crimping dies, a transport tool for transporting a plug terminal to a seated position on the support seat, and a counter arrangement on the transport tool for producing a signal that is a function of the number of displacements of the handles from the open position toward the closed position.
2. Description of Related Art
This invention relates to a manipulating device for a tool, in particular, a pliers-type tool for crimping a connector, terminal or the like to a conductor. Such tools are known as such, for example, from DE 198 42 122 C2 or DE 100 56 780 A1.
Of course, the known tools require further optimization, first of all in terms of their handling and operating safety. The purpose of the present invention is to solve this problem.